FIG. 49 shows an arrangement used to display various images on a television receiver for receiving and displaying a conventional television program. As shown in FIG. 49, the television receiver is conventionally connected to a terrestrial television broadcasting (VHS/UHF) antenna line and satellite broadcasting (BS) antenna line as antenna lines. As cables extending from other display information supply sources, the television receiver is connected to signal cables such as a video signal line and acoustic signal line from a video cassette recorder, a video signal line and acoustic signal line from an LD/DVD playback apparatus, and a signal line from a digital broadcasting receiver (STB).
In this manner, the conventional television receiver is integrally constituted by a display, input signal selector such as a tuner, and the like. This inevitably makes the main body large in depth, resulting in a bulky housing.
The trend in recent years has been to reduce the depth of televisions, and flat type televisions have become available. This flat type television must be made as thin as possible, and must be light in weight. In a television of this type, therefore, an image display and a terminal for supplying display information to the image display have separate housings.
In the conventional flat type television of this type and the like, an image display and a terminal form one television receiver. For example, one terminal can be connected to only one kind of image display.
Inconveniently, the television quality or the like can only be adjusted from either the terminal or image display.
The image display and terminal, paired to form one television receiver, basically operate independently. As a matter of course, the image display and terminal may be manufactured at different times, or only one of them may be exchanged.
The image display and terminal may be manufactured with a large time difference or undergo minor changes. In this case, the image display and terminal may have different operating specifications. The image display and terminal used in this situation cannot take full advantage of the advantages or improvements in each piece of equipment.
Most of image displays and terminals of this type operate under the control of microcomputers, and their versions can be made to coincide with each other by changing some programs. Conventionally, however, upgrading requires a special operation by a specialist.
This problem also arises when the image display is to be exchanged with one from a different manufacturer, or of a different size, or having a different display method.